MY BABYSITTERS SISTERS A!
by amanihoot
Summary: Sarah's mysterious sister, Sky, comes along. She has fangs but isn't a vampire and her eyes change color. Not to mention she speaks animal! What kind of creature is she? You'll just have to guess.
1. Chapter 1

**My Babysitters Sister is a ….!**

It was warm summer morning, about 2 o' clock. The mosquitoes were in full fury. Sky could barely handle it. At least to balance it out the bluebirds were singing their beautiful song. Sky was happy she could understand their tweets.

"Good morning, good morning

Sun, O' sun shine today shine

Shine forever please

Shine, Shine, Shine"

Sky walked through the halls of her sisters' school. The conditioned air and forest green lockers greeted her. Before looking for Sarah, Sky retied her purple ballet shoes, refluffed her flouncy blue, purple, and white tube dress, and readjusted her satin white arm puffs. After twisting her already wavy hair, she made her way through the tough high school crowd.

"Sarah!" she called "Hi, hi! Sarah!"

She skipped up to her sister. She was talking to two boys and her other vampire friend, Erica.

"Hi! Hi!" Sky said, cheerfully. She smiled.

"Hi," Sarah said, blandly. She continued talking to the boys.

"Ah-em," Sky coughed politely. "Can you introduce me to your friends? Please?"

"Oh yeah, Sky this is Benny and Ethan. You know Erica. Benny and Ethan this is my sister Sky."

"You have a sister?" Benny and Ethan asked simultaneously.

"I never told you?" Sarah didn't act surprised.

"Is she a vampire too?" Ethan asked.

"Not exactly," Sarah responded. "She's a –"

"No! You can't tell! I-I've already marked! If you tell I'll die out!" Sky yelled at her sister.

"Marked! Mar- how- who? Like right now? What am I saying of course right now! But who you only met Ethan and Benny! Who!" Sarah was practically yelling is Sky's face.

"I can't tell you, right now," Sky said shyly. Her eyes suddenly turned red.

"Whoa," Benny jumped back. "I was not the only one who saw that"

"Oh yeah," Sky looked at Benny shyly. Her eyes turned light brown. "You like it?"

"It's cool," Benny answered, taking a step closer to Sky. Sky gave a little laugh while her eyes turned a lighter brown. Sarah sensed who Sky had marked on.

"Oh no, no, no," Sarah scolded; she took the back of Sky's collar and pulled her away. Sky just brushed it off.

"So what magical thing-y, do you have?" Sky questioned Ethan.

"Physic, you know the usual," Ethan joked.

"Yeah whatever, that can't compare to these," Erica boasted while bearing her fangs.

"Seen em', have em'," Sky teased, bearing her own set of fangs.

"So you're a vampire?" Erica asked.

"Nope,"

"So maybe a werewolf?" Benny thought.

"No, but don't worry. It takes a while for people to find out what I am."

The teenagers were dumbfounded. All except Sarah, who knows who and what her is.

"Wanna see another trick?" Sky asked.

"No, they do not," Sarah answered, rudely. Benny mumbled 'kill joy' and Ethan laughed.

"Well I have to go," Erica said coolly.

"So do we," Sarah pulled Sky along with her.

"Wait before I leave," Sky pulled away. "I want to say something to the physic."

"Oh, what's-," Ethan was interrupted by Sky's lips. It was weird out of nowhere Sky kissed Ethan.

"Way to go Ethan," Benny cheered on his friend.

"SKY," Sarah yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Oh Sarah, you know I can't help my inner thief," Sky smirked.

Ethan took a huge breath before speaking again.

"Just take whatever you want," Ethan finally breathed.

Sky's eyes turned cat-eye green.

"Oh. You have no idea," Sky said before following her sister out the door.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! How do you like this fanfiction? My friend told me about this website and I didn't check it out till now.<p>

Was it worth it? Can you try and guess what Sky is? You wont be able to tell now ,_but _I'll give you hints along the story.

So do you like it so far? If i get enough views I'll continue. If i don't than I'll just keep posting the chapters just because I like to write.

*I LOVE YOU THIS MUCH*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah roughly pushed Sky through the clear glass doors.

"What kind of stunt was that?" Sarah yelled in Sky's face.

"What?" Sky brushed off. "Aren't you proud? I'm physic now!"

Sarah paced the concrete landing. She angrily stomped down the stairs, and then calmly walked back up.

"How could you have marked on Benny? You don't even know him?"

Sky giggled. "Because he's cute!"

Sarah sighed, her sister really didn't understand. "You can't just mark on the first cute guy you see! For example: You wouldn't mark on Taylor Laughtner."

"I know. One because I can't mark on people I'll never meet, and two Taylor's so not my type." Sky picked a piece of lint of her dress.

"You can just go around stealing powers!" Sarah shouted.

"Hey," Sky pouted jokingly. "I never said I was stealing! In fact, I made his powers stronger."

It was obvious Sarah was still mad at her sister. Although, she did help Ethan, she had to give her sister credit.

Sarah growled. "If you weren't so delicate and majestic I kill you!"

"But it wouldn't even count 'cause I'm not human," Sky shot back, sing-songing.

While Sarah and Sky walked home, Sky carried on with her dog-pile of questions.

"Hey Sarah, how come we can't just fly home?"

"I don't know why don't you ask the people around us?"

"Hey Sarah, do you like Ethan? Is that why you were so mad when I kissed him?"

"No, I was so mad because you took his powers!"

"Hey Sarah, do you like Benny? Is that why you were so mad when I marked on him?"

"No, I was mad that you marked on him because YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!"

"Hey Sara-,"

"If you say 'Hey Sarah' one more time," Sarah threatened.

"Goodness! All I was going to say was that I haven't marked on Benny I just wanted to scare you."

"Thank God!"

"But I'm going to mark on him next time I see him," Sky sang.

Before Sky could say 'kidding', Sarah had her in a choke hold. Sarah squeezed tighter and tighter until her sisters glow faded. Sarah's strongly defined vampire strength could have easily snapped her sister's neck in two. Sky struggled for breath, but it was no use. Sarah was determined to make Sky listen. Sky could feel the breath leaving her body. The meat of Sarah's muscle gagged Sky's throat. Sky had to beg.

"Sarah! You're killing me!" Sky coughed out.

"Listen to me," Sarah whispered closely in Sky's ear. "If you mark on Benny the only glow you'll see are the lights leading to Heaven! You hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Sky choked. Quickly after, Sky was released. She collapsed in a heap on the concrete. She took in huge gulps of air, her glow slowly returned.

"Envy," Sky whispered. Her long wavy hair covered her face so that in a way she looked like the Grudge.

"What?"

"ENVY! I SUMMON ENVY!" Sky shouted. Sky's eyes turned a hunter green color. She looked directly at her sister. Sarah looked back.

"No!"

It was too late. Sarah was under Sky's influence. Sarah's eyes turned hunter green and her eyelids slumped lazily over her new green lenses. Her mouth was slightly agape. Sarah stared at her sister in secret hatred. Sarah could control her actions, but her mind was completely under Sky's influence. Sarah's brows arched downwards as she took in all her sisters features that she didn't have. Her naturally hazel eyes, her slim body, and her extraordinary powers. Sarah's mind raged with jealousy.

Sky smirked. Although she knew the consequences of messing with her sister's mind, she enjoyed the hatred in her sister's eyes. Sky picked herself off the ground and strutted away, making sure to flaunt her best features. Sarah's eyes looked at her sister in longing.

Sky stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Come on Sarah, time to go home."

"Whatever," Sarah mumbled. Envy was leaking through teeth.

* * *

><p>Sorry for this chapter being so short. it sounded longer in my head. But i hope you liked it and it gave you some hints.<p>

i got a really good guess about Sky being a witch but not exactly. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS!

I LOVE YOU *THIS MUCH*

Thank you for the kind words. In the reviews, please state what should happen in another chapter so you could get some hints.

I was thinking she would be confronted by her guild/cult. What do you think?


End file.
